martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Mu
Overview Lin Ming’s parents ran a restaurant within Green Mulberry City. However, this restaurant did not belong to them; it actually belonged to the Lin Family of Green Mulberry City. Although Lin Ming’s surname is also Lin, his family line had been separated from the Lin Family by several generations. The Lin Family placed some off their less important assets into the hands of their distant relatives for management. Lin Ming’s parents livelihood were dependent on their management of this restaurant. Every year they would be given a fixed amount of income and some commission. This money was naturally enough for them to subsist on, however, it would be a stretch to use it to fund Lin Ming’s pursuit of martial arts. Lin Ming’s parents had originally wanted Lin Ming to continue the family business and become a manager for the restaurant. However, seeing Lin Ming’s ardent devotion towards the martial path, they instead chose to take out all their savings for Lin Ming to purchase healing herbs. Since then, Lin Ming’s family savings had decreased bit by bit. But Lin Ming on the other hand had remained at the first stage of Body Training at the time. Lin Restaurant Lin Fu was the cashier and cook aid of the restaurant, wearing a loose gray cotton robe and a small felt hat. He would hold an abacus in his hands, recording numbers in the ledger as noises filled the air. As for Lin Mu, she would help in the kitchen. After every dish was finished the waiter would bring it back and shout out with a voice full of charm, “The dish is ready!” Then, with a towel on his shoulder, the waiter would set down the dish, wiping clean the table and helping brew some tea. Cooking In the Divine Realm, Lin Ming had eaten up countless heavenly materials, and many of these materials and medicines possessed the most outstanding tastes in the world. Even within the lower realms, within the Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom, there could be food made from all sorts of peak materials. Great chefs of the imperial palace would use true essence as the stove fire and use spiritual spring water to cook, making precious dishes that overflowed with drool-worthy fragrance. But, there was no food that possessed the special flavor that of the dishes that his mother cooked. This wasn’t just taste, but a kind of taste, a kind of memory. These were traces left behind from Lin Ming’s past. When Lin Ming was a child, he loved eating these dishes at the Lin Family restaurant. Even now, he was the same. Even across such a long time, Lin Mu didn’t forget the types of food that her son liked to eat. Similarly, Lin Ming didn’t forget the flavors of these dishes. Synopsis 70 years later Lin Ming’s parents had already missed their chance to cultivate. He also didn’t have any desire to have his parents cultivate martial arts. Instead, what he could do was use a variety of heavenly materials to lengthen their lifespans to several thousands of years. Thus, as Lin Ming saw his parents now, the two of them still looked like a husband and wife in their mid-thirties. Even the wrinkles on his mother’s face had vanished beneath the revitalization of so many heavenly materials. After Lin Xiaoge ascended to the Divine Realm, Lin Ming’s parents also had another baby boy. This boy was Lin Ming and Lin Xiaoge’s little brother. For these highly traditional parents, if they didn’t have their children and grandchildren around them, then even if they lived for several thousand years they would still feel lonely and empty within. Even after 70 years passed, the Lin Family didn’t have many descendants. Even so, they were undoubtedly the number one family of the entire Sky Spill Planet. Whether it was Lin Ming’s parents of the descendants of their family, all of them had extraordinary statuses. Currently, the Lin Family had developed to seven or eight people. At this speed, the Lin Family would soon grow into a flourishing family tree. As for Lin Ming’s parents, this was the happiest scene for them. In particular, after the two parents met Xiao Moxian and learned she was carrying Lin Ming’s flesh and blood, they were even happier than before. - Chapter 1792 – Towards Soul World Lin An - 1600 years later Lin Fu and Lin Mu, the two of them had tasted poverty, and lived in opulence, had experienced the supreme life of being worshipped by millions and billions of people. Now in their old age, with Situ Mingyue and Lin Ming accompanying them, they felt warmth and happiness. This was their life, a blessed life. They had no regrets. Two years later after living in Green Mulberry City for 100 years, just as summer began, on a sunny day Lin Fu and Lin Mu passed away one after another. Just before they left, their faces were filled with smiles and their expressions were at peace. They had died in bed of old age. The death of his parents also marked the end of Lin Ming’s first reincarnation, one that had lasted for over 1600 years. It marked a complete ending to this time. According to his parents’ will, Lin Ming buried them in the mountains around Green Mulberry City. After death, become dust and return to the earth. This was the simple wish of most mortals. Appearance This young woman seemed just over 30 years of age. She was quiet and dignified. Trivia * At a time, Lin Ming’s marriage had always been one of her life’s greatest concerns. * She understood that Lin Ming was destined to soar into higher realms, leaving everyone else further and further behind. It would be increasingly rare for her to see Lin Ming. In this case, Lin Mu had earnestly sought to wed Lin Ming. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lin Family Category:Deceased Category:Green Mulberry City Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:South Horizon Region Category:Human Race Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom